Hadiah Ulang Tahun
by ziyawyouz
Summary: Kindaichi dan Kunimi tak pernah lupa ulang tahun Kageyama walau mereka bilang mereka membenci si Raja Lapangan itu. Dan Kageyama tak akan pernah lupa hadiah-hadiah sederhana dari keduanya. / A KaKiKu Trio fanfic for Kageyama Tobio's belated Birthday - Happy Birthday Baby Blueberry Angry Setter!


Hari ini, waktu siang memendek, awan kelabu menghias angkasa dan perlahan salju turun menapaki bumi. Hari itu, Kindaichi dan Kunimi berdiri canggung di depan Kageyama yang menatap mereka bingung. Mereka bertiga berdiri, masih dengan seragam latihan klab bola voli Kitagawa Daichii, dalam diam tak ada satu pun yang membuka suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kageyama bingung.

Tak ada satu patah kata pun keluar dari bibir Kindaichi dan Kunimi, tapi tangan keduanya terulur masing-masing mengulurkan sebuah kado yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru dengan pita oranye. Milik Kunimi sedikit lebih besar daripada milik Kindaichi, juga Kunimi membungkusnya lebih rapi daripada Kindaichi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kageyama lagi dengan bingung.

Masih tak ada sepatah kata pun dari keduanya. Kunimi menarik tangan kanan Kageyama memaksanya untuk menerima kado tersebut, Kindaichi meniru dengan sedikit lebih kasar di tangan lainnya. Setelah itu mereka berlari kecil meninggalkan Kageyama yang kebingungan di dalam gedung olahraga tempat mereka berlatih tadi.

"Selamat berlibur!" ucap Kindaichi lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan gedung olahraga dan mendahului Kunimi yang susah payah menyeret kakinya.

"Dan selamat ulang tahun," perkataan Kunimi tak begitu keras, mungkin hampir tak terdengar, tapi telinga Kageyama sukses menangkap ucapan selamat itu.

Kageyama memang minim ekspresi, jadi ia tak tahu harus berkespresi apa kala itu. Yang pasti semburat merah menghias pipinya, pupil matanya melebar dan detak jantungnya dipercepat. Ia bahagia.

Sebuah buku catatan bersampul kulit yang cukup untuk masuk ke saku jaket dari Kunimi, seakan melengkapi satu set pulpen berisi tiga buah diberikan Kindaichi padanya. Kemudian, buku catatan itu akan kita kenal sebagai 'Jurnal Bola Voli Kageyama Tobio'.

-oOOo-

Tahun berikutnya, lagi-lagi latihan terakhir di bulan Desember jatuh di hari ulang tahun Kageyama. Kunimi menyodorkan sebuah hadiah yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru muda dengan pita biru tua sebelum melenggang pergi mendahului Kageyama yang tertegun di tengah lapangan dan Kindaichi yang masih sibuk mengepel lantai gedung olahraga.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kageyama pelan dan tak jelas seperti bergumam. Walau demikian, Kunimi masih menangkap maksudnya.

Selanjutnya Kindaichi terlihat buru-buru menyimpan lap pel ke ruang penyimpanan lalu menggendong tasnya setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah. Hadiah tersebut dimasukan ke dalam sebuah kantong kertas kecil yang diberi pita warna hijau. Ia memberikannya dengan kasar pada Kageyama lalu pergi tanpa berucap dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih," sekali lagi Kageyama berkata dengan tidak jelas. Entah Kindaichi dengar atau tidak karena kepala lobaknya sudah tak tertangkap netra kebiruan Kageyama.

Tahun kedua mereka di Kitagawa Daichii, Kunimi memberi _planner book_ sederhana untuk 365 hari ke depan. Kindaichi melengkapi dengan satu set pulpen berisi tiga pulpen, _sticky notes_ dan _highlighter_ berwarna biru muda.

Selanjutnya Kageyama terkenal sebagai manusia mahasempurna yang punya jadwal ketat teratur, semuanya tertulis di _planner book _pemberian Kunimi dan isinya penuh dengan tempelan _sticky notes_ dan _highlighter_ tentunya dari Kindaichi.

-oOOo-

Hubungan Kindaichi, Kunimi dan Kageyama merenggang setelah mereka dikalahkan secara tragis dan Kindaichi yang dengan insentif memanggil Kageyama sebagai '_King of Court_'. Hingga Kindaichi berkata bahwa Kunimi bahwa tahun ini ia tidak akan memberikan apapun untuk ulang tahun Kageyama, sementara Kunimi tak berkata apa-apa.

Hari itu, di hari dimana salju pertama turun, siang memendek dan langit kelabu, Kageyama menemukan sebuah kotak agak berpita di dalam tasnya, di dekat sepatu, tersimpan rapi seakan benda itu memang harus ada di sana. Kageyama mengambilnya lantas membukanya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah _binder_ beserta kertas isinya dengan dua macam, bergaris dan polos, disertai satu set pulpen tiga warna. Halaman pertama _binder _tersebut telah diisi sebuah pesan ucapan ulang tahun.

_Untuk Kageyama Tobio yang Menyebalkan_

_Selamat Ulang Tahun dan Semoga Sukses_

_\- Kunimi Akira_

Kageyama terdiam sesaat, ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Ia senang, ia juga terharu dan ia sedih. Perasaan itu campur aduk. Kageyama membenci sensasi ini. Terlalu bingung harus bersikap apa, ia memasukkan hadiah dari Kunimi ke dalam tasnya lalu meninggalkan gedung olahraga SMP Kitagawa Daichii dalam sunyi.

Kageyama terlalu sibuk hingga ia tak sadar ada sebuah pulpen hitam dengan pita terjatuh dari tasnya. Ada secarik kertas disana yang berisi pesan tak pernah tersampaikan.

_Selamat ulang tahun Yang Mulia_

Itu pasti dari seorang Kindaichi Yutaro.

-oOOo-

Tahun pertama Kageyama Tobio berulang tahun dijenjang SMA, ia terkejut ketika tim Karasuno membuat kejutan kecil untuknya di ruang klab. Beberapa orang memberinya hadiah, seperti Hinata yang memberinya bola voli yang dihiasi pita diatasnya, Sugawara membelikan kue sementara Asahi dan Daichi yang menyiapkan lilinnya. Tanpa diduga Tsukishima memberikan sebuah _earphone_, sementara Yamaguchi membelikan _knee pads_ baru.

Hari itu Klab Karasuno merayakan ulang tahun anggota termuda mereka si kaku Kageyama Tobio yang selama perayaan hanya bisa bicara canggung dalam rangkulan Tanaka dan Nishinoya. Pelatih Ukai dan Takeda-_sensei_ mengirim Pizza untuk mereka walau keduanya tak dapat berpartisipasi di perayaan kali ini.

Ruang klab yang ramai ini tetiba sunyi ketika Yachi membuka pintu ruangan dengan heboh. Walau keheningan hanya sesaat dan mereka kembali berpesta. Yachi mendekat pada Kageyama dan menyodorkan sebuah kantong kertas dengan pita.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kageyama-_kun_!" ucap Yachi sembari memberikan kantong kertas tersebut pada Kageyama.

"Hoo, beruntungnya dapat hadiah dari Yacchan!" ujar Nishinoya.

"Uhmm, _anoo-, etto, _itu bukan dariku. Ada orang yang menitipkannya padaku," ujar Yachi pelan. Tanpa berucap lagi Yachi membaur dalam pesta sederhana di ruang klab itu.

Kageyama mengintip isinya, sebuah handuk dan sepasang kaos kaki baru. Ia mengambil handuk tersebut. Warnanya biru langit dengan bordir huruf kanji namanya di salah satu sisinya, sementara di sisi lain terbordir dua kata dalam bahasa Inggris bertuliskan '_Good Luck' _dengan motif daun _clover_ kecil diujungnya. Sepucuk surat terselip di dalamnya.

誕生日おめでとう 影山 飛雄 !

\- き と く

-oOOo-

Laga pertandingan skala internasional begitu melelahkan, Olimpiade Rio sukses membuat keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuh Kageyama. Kala _time out_ tiba ia mengelap seluruh keringat di wajah dengan sebuah handuk biru langit yang sudah lusuh akibat terlalu sering dipakai dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Handuk itu, ya handuk itu ia ketahui sebagai hadiah ulang tahun terakhir dari Kindaichi dan Kunimi sebelum mereka benar-benar tak berhubungan lagi.

23 Desember 2019, 11.35 P.M

Hadiah Ulang Tahun - End


End file.
